


but what if it was simple?

by Anna_Olev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: У них столько особенных моментов получается ненароком из совсем обыденного — быть единственными голосами в тишине, бросать гениальные мысли без какого-либо развития и разжигать огонь, который никто не подхватит.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	but what if it was simple?

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесено с https://ficbook.net/readfic/8725883, это мой же аккаунт, с которого я переезжаю сюда.  
> Как же я люблю писать иваой! (Вам очень нужна эта информация, да).  
> Тут много отсылок (и прямых цитат) на песни группы nothing but thieves (эти ребята прекрасны, просто послушайте!). Основные оказавшие влияние треки: ban all the music, gods, graveyard whistling; hell, yeah; live like animals, reset me, take this lonely heart, you know me too well.

_I've got a hunger you won't ever taste  
Craving a desire that won't go to waste  
Take this from me, take this lonely heart_

Тоору смотрит в серое небо, на медленно ползущие над высотками облака — далёкие и тяжёлые, а вовсе не зефирные и невесомые. Такая иллюзия бывает только на рассвете, когда в мире всё тихое, свежее и эфемерное. Он тихо напевает о вездесущих богах — ему от них не скрыться, он им нужен, потому что ошибка, сбой в идеальной системе. У него приятный голос — вполне мог бы записывать каверы. Разоблачение идолов прерывается взмахом крыла — всего лишь голубь.

— Жаль чайки все куда-то сбежали в поисках лучшей жизни.

— Памятники все засрали, вот и сбежали к новым, — хмыкает Хаджиме. — Жди новостей об их нападении на Осло.

— Зажгите там! — кричит Тоору неизвестно кому и неизвестно куда, и на него, возмущённый нарушенным покоем, набрасывается осенний ветер и норовит пробраться под плащ.

— Нас так скоро спалят на запрещённом объекте, болван, — скоро лицо станет плоским от фейспалмов с ним.

— Будем убегать от полиции по крышам и переулкам, — и в его голосе энтузиазма больше, чем стоило бы.

Тоору смеётся и прячет лицо, кутаясь в большой клетчатый шарф, и выглядит уютным таким, будто вокруг не зияющие пропасти и торчащие балки, а мебельный магазин. Будто он хороший и правильный весь до скрипа сахара на зубах. С таким было бы проще — и очень скучно.

Нет, он вовсе не милый домашний мальчик, встретивший не своём пути совсем не тех людей. Нет, он не просто обаятельная улыбка и тёплый взгляд, так успешно сражающие прохожих. Нет, у него всё совсем не в порядке — он и не хочет быть в порядке. Пробудившийся ото сна и отказавшийся возвращаться. Красиво, красиво, красиво. Вот только другого мира у него нет, ну или он такового не знает. Просто Ойкаве Тоору, видимо, нечем заняться.

И сам он — плохая, худшая из худших, компания.

А Ивайзуми Хаджиме лишь никогда не вернётся в разрушающиеся города болезненного бетона — от них развилась аллергия. Их такими сделали — когда воздвигли ли, когда использовали. Ему легче тут, в шаговой доступности от перезагрузки, которой никогда не случится. Он будет слушать, как всё пошло не так (с самого начала), и не ухмыльнётся с сарказмом — тут уже настоящее размыто, и та самая плохая компания — самая лучшая и родная.

Сейчас впереди только обрыв заброшки и ветер в ушах, заглушающий остальные звуки. И с неё только бы смотреть и смеяться — какое там, в обыденности, всё незначительное и глупое. Пустота той жизни не зовёт — подальше от края, чтобы ни в коем случае не окунуться в неё с головой. Забавно, наверное, сочетать такой скепсис с желанием оставаться — но надо же посмотреть, в какое безумие всё скатывается. Привыкать не стоит — наверное — и ладно.

— Ойкава, тут, знаешь, по телевизору передавали остерегаться тебя.

Тоору болтает ногами в тяжёлом воздухе и чуть ли не смеётся по-детски — когда уходит всё напускное, он удивительно нормальный. Демоны в глазах всё портят.

— Так ты у нас бунтарь, Ива-чан. А представь, правда бы внезапно взять — и революцию? Изменить там что-нибудь.

— Если бы только нас это волновало.

— И правда, — отзывается так легкомысленно. — Но если вдруг, то против кого бы ты хотел?

Издевается — совсем непонятно, какой хочет получить ответ. Как обычно.

— Тебе лучше знать, — только пожимает плечами Хаджиме.

А Тоору глядит самодовольно, словно возможности высказаться и ждал. Как будто бы ему мешали сделать это просто так.

— Против себя, — уверенно заявляет он. — Чтобы всё было снова просто, как раньше.

И правда. А то вырос — и тут всё действительно не сон, именно такое, как кажется, видится и понимается, если, конечно, задуматься. Не задумываться Тоору не научили — его мысль всегда в движении.

— Я тебе стану простым, — никогда и ни за что ему нельзя идти на этот шаг, это предательство, пусть после того, как всё падёт, будет уже поздно — сейчас нельзя. — Кто мне будет выедать мозг иначе?

— А если мы вместе?

— А так гладко всё не бывает.

— Будем все такие идеальные — с выглаженными рубашками, кофе по расписанию и приличными шутками, — за наигранной мечтательностью кроется сарказм. — Закончим хорошие университеты, станем деловыми партнёрами и вырастим таких же достойных потомков.

— Звучит удивительно дерьмово.

— Ну, а я тебе о чём толкую?

— Понятия, блин, не имею, — ухмыляется Хаджиме. — О сиреневых кроликах с Венеры, быть может?

Для Тоору и было бы лучше — начать заново, не искать подтекста и проблем. Но представить его таким, чтобы идеальное время, всё имеет смысл и так легко, невозможно. Он — вечный хаос на ровном месте, который себя строит в разрушении ему одному ведомых оков. Здорово обыденно смеяться и быть счастливым без задней мысли — вот только так серо, что скоро станет тошно жить.

— Жалко, что в нас от рождения столько границ. Да даже до рождения ещё всё-всё прописано, как надо. Навигатор, настроенный на попадание в рай за правильное следование маршруту, — вздыхает он обиженно. — Но за их пределами так приятно дышится.

— Так и к чёрту этот встроенный гугл.

— Помни, — предупреждает Тоору, — платить за это придётся дымом в лёгких, если отправишься потом со мной гореть.

— Ну спасибо тебе за перспективы, конечно.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Ива-чан.

Такой переменчивый, что только успевай проследить — рассеивает странное наваждение, в котором меланхолия и кроющееся под протестной философией желание быть кем-то особенным, и тянет на поиски нового и неизведанного — напитка, от которого якобы дым изо рта.

— Станет плохо от всей этой химии — я тебя потом жалеть не буду, — предупреждает Хаджиме.

Тоору как всегда показывает язык:

— Не верю.

И правильно ведь делает — знает слишком хорошо. Они спускаются с высоты назад, в привычный мир, по проржавевшей насквозь лестнице, которая, возможно, больше никого не сможет выдержать. Голос Тоору эхом разносится от мёртвых стен:

— _Gods are raining down…_

***

Хаджиме вообще не уверен, почему он согласился провести в кинотеатре такие ценные часы выходного дня, которые с тем же успехом мог потратить на блаженное ничего. (Посреди ничего, конечно, всё равно возник бы Тоору, упрекающий за пустую растрату отведённого ему времени). В фильме мир разрушается в ярких спецэффектах и грохоте, и у этого есть шансы стать интересным — вот только всё закончится хорошо, смехом, слезами и противными поцелуями главных героев на весь экран. Новое благополучие достигается ценой огромных жертв — но изначально виноваты, конечно, снова вторженцы с других планет, а вовсе не люди. Снимать будущее с налётом реализма, становясь прорицателем грядущего и гнетущего, безусловно, не хочется никому.

Они одни на своём ряду, задирают головы вверх к экрану до боли в шее, и вообще в зале народу кроме них мало — ближе к выходу кто-то сопит, развалившись в кресле, да разочарованная компанией сони парочка активно перешёптывается. Тоору следит за фильмом словно бы увлечённо, но с ещё большим энтузиазмом таскает чужой попкорн — свой умял в первые двадцать минут. А в сюжете трагедии и хитросплетения судьбы — такие нелепые, что приходится сдерживать смех.

— А каким был бы твой конец света? — спрашивает Хаджиме.

Одинокие лучи солнца прорвались к ним сквозь плотную завесу, и потому домой грех ехать на транспорте. Медленным шагом по безлюдной аллее, под аккомпанемент падающих листьев — чем не идеальный момент для обсуждения апокалипсиса.

— Тихим, — Тоору отвечает немногословно и задумчиво.

У него по щеке блуждает свет, и почти хочется протянуть руку, чтобы убедиться — это не призрак и не ангел, а вполне себе человек, просто ставший за годы чем-то особенным и неотъемлемым.

— Неожиданно. Я думал, там, наоборот, будет безумный дуэт симфонических оркестров с рок-группами.

Тоору смеётся и глядит, выпуская наружу затаённую в глубине теплоту, настоящую и отчего-то очень личную.

— Пока есть музыка, конец света откладывается, — объясняет он. — Вот когда превратится в мусор или окажется вне закона, можно будет говорить «до свидания».

— Значит, тебе нравится музыка нашего поколения?

Хаджиме тоже слышит эту нарастающую пульсацию — в гуле машин, голосах уличных исполнителей и жужжании проводов над застывшими дорогами.

— Она зовёт отматывать время назад, рушить фундаменты и исправлять ошибки предков, — кивает Тоору. — Вот только я просто слушаю — иногда.

— И нет груза ответственности за каких-то там детей через десятки лет?

— Мне и тут хорошо с тобой, здесь и сейчас. Пусть спасают себя сами, — отзывается беззаботно. — А конец всегда со мной в кармане, с ним тоже спокойнее.

Почему-то так радостно с этих слов — в поиск причин лучше не зарываться.

— Бесстрашный, значит, — фыркает Хаджиме.

— Ну, кое-чего и я боюсь. Но не такого ведь пустяка.

Начинает предательски накрапывать мелкий дождь, и Тоору, заявив о забытом зонтике, скрывается под чужим. Под ярким пятном обступающую вокруг осень можно и игнорировать. Ещё бы найти кафешку какую-нибудь и отсидеться. Хаджиме думается, что он никогда не спрашивал — а что именно для Тоору корень человеческой беды, устроившей всё это, на которое так интересно жаловаться. Есть ведь так много вариантов, модных и не очень — экология, политика, истощение души, первоначальная задумка высших сил или грядущее восстание машин. Или проблема просто в необходимости найти проблему?

— Я привязался к этому миру, — будто бы читает мысли он — ну или слишком хорошо понимает чужие эмоции. — В смысле, к такому, какой он для меня, к каждой детали. Будет грустно, если удача отвернётся и всё пойдёт наперекосяк по-настоящему. Или если ты почувствуешь себя странно и решишь искать более стабильных друзей. Или клубничное печенье перестанут продавать.

Тоору придурок, даже когда размышляет о чём-то умном. Значит, ничего не меняется и идёт своим плутающим чередом. Так что он вполне заслужил лёгкий дежурный подзатыльник.

— Я буду выкручивать запрещённую музыку на полную, чтобы наш конец никогда не наступил, — обещает Хаджиме. — Никто у тебя её не заберёт.

— А печенье? — ухмыляется Тоору.

— Боюсь, вот ему, если что, на смену сможет прийти только уголь.

***

Тоору выглядит удивительно беззаботно для человека, который сам себя доводит, как только за что-то берётся. Лежит, тиская дурацкую подушку в виде пончика и как обычно мурлыкая под нос очередную песню, и — якобы — читает книгу. Этот вид обманул бы любого, решившего попереживать. Вот только книгу по органической химии он в минуту отдыха ни на что не откроет. А ещё с тренировки выходил, шипя от боли в ноге — чтобы только не хромать.

— _In a town upon the outskirts with a flaw it cannot hide…_

Под звучащий почти заунывно голос невольно вспоминается бесконечность, сплетённая из переступающего через себя — в плохом смысле — Тоору. Хаджиме с детства прописался её распутывать — и как плохо у него это выходит, сколько себе не ври. И за каждой искренне счастливых улыбок при нём всё равно скрывается десяток сдержанных всхлипов в тишине. Тоору не умеет принимать несовершенство — телесное, духовное, общечеловеческое, вселенское.

— _I made my peace with sorrow and kept it all inside…_

Хаджиме вежливо дожидается последних строчек — в противном случае его уничтожат находящимися рядом предметами, он научен горьким опытом. Пение, даже самое фоновое — это святое.

— Я не не концерт пришёл, кстати.

— О, правда? — Тоору откидывает книгу и смотрит на него как-то нервно. — Бескорыстно, значит?

— Как нога на этот раз? — прямо спрашивает Хаджиме.

— Так ты заметил, Ива-чан, — скрывает разочарованность за ухмылкой. — Тебе бы на врача пойти.

— Все заметили, Дуракава. И передают, что ты достал со своими героическими жертвами, при всём уважении.

Хаджиме даже не надо стараться добавлять во взгляд немой укор. Ну как можно раз за разом не понимать, что им нужен целый и невредимый капитан? Который и так делает для команды предостаточно.

— Просто объясни, о чём ты думаешь.

— Много о чём. Этот хмурый вид тебе удивительно идёт. Мне скучно заниматься химией, — перечисляет Тоору. — Я хочу печенье и новые наушники. И новый сезон «No game no life».

— Ойкава! — Хаджиме не выдерживает и поднимает голос — очень по-взрослому.

— А, ты о тренировках! — только сияющей над головой лампочки ему не хватает для полного комплекта.

— Выражение попроще сделай. И скажи. Я от тебя всё равно не отстану.

— Ну, — тянет Тоору. — Если ты никто, не ной и не жди, что жизнь тебе всё поднесёт на золотом блюдечке. А если что-то из себя представляешь, продолжай двигаться и что-нибудь делай.

— Спасибо за цитаты твоих любимых музыкантов в художественной обработке, конечно, — хмыкает Хаджиме. — Но записывать в тетрадочку для умных мыслей, прости, не стану.

— Так ты узнал? Неужели слушаешь тайком всё, что мне нравится?

— А то ты не подозревал.

— Выскажешь своё мнение по поводу скрытого смысла парочки песен?

От Тоору, как всегда, не добьёшься того, за тем пришёл. Он никогда не прекращает делать назло — даже если назло себе.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — Хаджиме остаётся только отмахнуться. — До твоего здравого смысла снова не достучаться, верно?

— Да не знаю я, Ива-чан, — делает вид, что дуется. — Как будто ты со мной вчера познакомился. Делаю так, как делаю, а по-другому не получается. Зачем ломать то, что и так сломано?

Хаджиме вздыхает и предпочитает принять вопрос за риторический, потому что вступать в бесполезные споры совсем не хочется. Тоору просто такой, нравится это или нет. И именно этот Тоору, в конце концов, стал одним из самых близких для него людей.

— Не делай такое лицо, ну пожалуйста.

— Какое — такое?

— Будто ты одновременно хочешь меня убить и защитить от этой смерти.

— Нет, Дуракава, я просто устал, — усмехается Хаджиме. — После тренировки ещё и гоняться за тобой — такое себе удовольствие.

Тоору, вот же хитрый поганец, снова заставляет отвлечься и перестать злиться. Что с него взять, когда он такой всё равно один и расширенной настройке для улучшения качества работы не подлежит. (Но и Хаджиме тоже — поэтому он и не сдаётся в чередованиях поддержки и переубеждения).

— О. Может тебе хоть чай налить? — предлагает Тоору.

— Лежи, идиотский мазохист. Какой мне взять?

— Я недавно купил нечто под названием «Огненный тигр». Думаю, будет круто.

— Звучит как маркетинг для привлечения всяких таких, как ты.

— Звучит как занудный Ива-чан.

Хаджиме закатывает глаза и под звуки радостного Тоору выкладывает из рюкзака пачку хрустящих панд с клубничной начинкой. А чай — самое то под снова, чёрт бы его подрал, накрапывающий за окном дождь — оказывается неплохим. Ещё бы в него не попал запущенный кое-кем до сих пор не выросшим плюшевый пончик… (Они включили какой-то идиотский обзор игрушечных животных, и плохие шутки по его поводу инициируют битву, полную подлых нападений с помощью подручных предметов. Помимо всего прочего, была задействована предательская щекотка — именно так ведь поступают настоящие друзья).

Пока в чайнике пылает яркий цветок, а Тоору всё-таки проводит научный анализ глубинного смысла пяти песен одновременно, Хаджиме вдруг приходит в голову простая истина: с неисправимыми придурками рядом теплее.

***

_All your gods are false  
Just get used to it  
Let's go out tonight  
Kill some stubborn myths  
Set those ghosts alight, get into it_

Тоору нравится гулять вечерами — проходить вдоль бескрайне тянущихся рядов угрюмых фонарных столбов, дарящих тусклый свет застывшим улицам. Ему не страшны ни реальные, ни мистические угрозы тёмного времени — для него это миф, чтобы отвлечь зевак от пребывания в особой вселенной, которая только для избранных, только для него. Он ищет там, в танцующих со светом тенях, что-то вечно ускользающее — ответы или вопросы.

— И куда мы идём? — без энтузиазма осведомляется Хаджиме.

— В никуда, — Тоору загадочно улыбается. — Шучу. Просто гуляем, сжигая по дороге ночных тварей своей ослепительностью.

— Так мы отважные защитники района?

— О, ты не забыл?

— Забудешь такое.

Отважными защитниками района они были в детстве — охраняли младших от скрипящих дверей, старушек — от поселившихся на чердаке ворон и кошек, и от скуки — самих себя. Тоору тогда ещё отлетал на километр от пауков и тараканов — да и сейчас, если что, с отвращением морщится.

— Ты вообще был героем, Ива-чан. Спас заблудшую в этом мире кицунэ.

Кицунэ была большой рыжей собакой с пушистым хвостом. Она бродила неподалёку, потерянная и брошенная, совершенно несамостоятельная. Хаджиме приносил ей припасённую еду и подолгу сидел с ней под деревом, чтобы не скучала. А Тоору вертелся рядом, чтобы не скучал он. Тогда и придумалась легенда про кицунэ — долгая и с кучей хитросплетений. Одноклассница из художественного клуба, растроганная рассказами о ней, нарисовала им объявления, и для собаки нашлись новые хозяева. Хаджиме даже наведывался к ним пару раз — Кицунэ узнавала его и, виляя хвостом, бросалась лизать руки.

— Вот это настоящее, а не все ваши… — вздыхает Тоору.

— Может, хоть раз обойдёмся без революции, а? — фыркает Хаджиме. — Тут вокруг настоящие духи, как никак. И они обидятся, если ты продолжишь утверждать, что они мертвы.

— Так ты у нас суеверный романтик, Ива-чан?

— Я открываю глаза на реальность днём. Нужен же от неё хоть когда-то отдых, а то так и взрослым в плохом смысле недалеко стать.

— Значит, пощадим настоящих призраков? — интересуется Тоору.

— Ага, — Хаджиме кивает. — Есть противники пострашнее.

— Те самые, с которыми мы смирились.

— Вау, замкнутый круг.

Они почему-то начинают синхронно смеяться, и им словно бы вторит шелест листьев на ветру. У них столько особенных моментов получается ненароком из совсем обыденного — быть единственными голосами в тишине, бросать гениальные мысли без какого-либо развития и разжигать огонь, который никто не подхватит.

После разговоров о призраках и прочей нечисти, Тоору, конечно же, приходит в голову очередная гениальная идея. И он, свалив всё на временную неисправность собственного ноутбука, напрашивается к Хаджиме — скачивать и смотреть псевдодокументальный ужастик про троллей, про который он вычитал когда-то, делая для школы проект про скандинавскую мифологию. (Тот проект вообще обернулся кучей несмешных локальных мемов — Тоору каждые пять минут отправлял сообщения об очередных интересных и не очень фактах).

— Постер уже интригует, — отмечает Хаджиме, глядя на изображение жутковатой громадины.

— Будет нелепо — сойдёт. Будет страшно — вообще круто, — пожимает плечами Тоору. — Дай им шанс, Ива-чан. Не всё же Голливуд смотреть.

— Знаю я твоё круто, — отзывается тот. — Потом придётся защищать от там-за-дверью-туалета-точно-кто-то-есть.

— Мне тогда было тринадцать…

Тогда они посмотрели «Звонок», и Тоору выдернул из розетки телефон, а за компанию и телевизор. Не успокоившись на этом, он отказался спать в одиночестве и как ни в чём не бывало устроился рядом с Хаджиме — прямо под его одеяло. Да так настойчиво, что выпроводить его не удавалось даже пинками. А потом с каким-то нездоровым энтузиазмом он продолжал рассказывать всё более безумные страшилки, пока не вырубился. Очень благородно оставив Хаджиме с чувством тревоги и непониманием того, почему случайно прижавшийся к нему лучший друг — это так уютно. Как и хватания за руку и пристраивание головы на плечо на протяжение фильма. Он нашёл для тогда себя адекватное объяснение — Тоору просто таким способом выражает истинные эмоции, не скрытые за формальностью слов, вот и получается приятное общение. Каким же он был ребёнком — чтобы вот так вот определить это до сих пор не до конца понятное чувство. Да и зачем определять — с Тоору всё происходит само, без правил и против словарей.

— Ты чего завис, Ива-чан? Приём! Мы фильм будем смотреть?

Хаджиме почему-то чувствует себя смущённым — как и каждый раз, когда анализирует действия Тоору вместо того, чтобы смириться.

— Да, думал, верить тебе или сразу приготовить снотворное.

— Зачем мне снотворное, если есть ты? — удивляется Тоору.

— Вырубать тебя ударом как-то слишком негуманно.

— Зато спрятать под пледиком и обнять в самый раз.

— Ещё что интересного скажешь? — вздыхает Хаджиме и включает злополучный фильм.

Ему, кстати, вполне себе нравится, а вот Тоору, так много заливавший про ширпотребную и бездушную американскую жвачку, не оценивает и спокойный европейский темп повествования. И потому тихо радуется, когда ноутбук вдруг решает, что нужно непременно обновиться.

— Жаль, что он устроил такую подставу, — дежурно отмечает Хаджиме.

— Да неважно! Всё равно поздно уже, — отзывается Тоору, молниеносно расположивший голову на освободившихся от чуда техники чужих коленях. — Сейчас мысль скажу — и можно к Морфею.

Его голос звучит как-то странно и даже немного взволнованно. Короче говоря, не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— Ну вещай.

— Знаешь, есть ещё одна граница, которую мне бы хотелось перешагнуть.

— Надеюсь, ты не позовёшь меня прыгать с парашютом.

Тоору его замечание игнорирует:

— Что если я совершу каминг-аут?

Интересная и внезапная мысль, однако. Хаджиме, в принципе, это мало волнует — хотя что-то и дёрнулось внутри. В Тоору столько всего сомнительного, что выделяет его и вызывает опасения, а кого он любит — дело десятое. Кого — в плане, какого пола. Кого — в плане кого лично — вопрос более сложный и почему-то вызывает зудящую ревность.

— Я приму это и поношу за тобой флаг, если захочешь.

Он ожидает от Тоору наигранной обиды на скучную реакцию, но вместо этого видит мягкую и неуверенную улыбку.

— А если я попрошу у тебя того же?

— Это так… не работает, Дуракава, — осторожно отвечает Хаджиме, ошарашенный не столько таким поворотом событий, сколько собственным любопытством.

— Ну и кого ты обманываешь, кроме себя? — хмыкает Тоору. — Почему ещё ты меня терпишь, если не от большой любви?

Матсукава тоже всё время про это шутит — мол, просто так дружить с капитаном за пределами площадки невозможно, либо сбежишь, либо станешь таким же.

— Ты не понимаешь, о чём я.

— В смысле?

У Тоору такое редкое удивление на лице — будто мир вдруг пошёл не по известному ему заранее сценарию, обрёл волю и решил устроить сюрприз.

— В смысле по твоей просьбе не работает, — закатывает Хаджиме глаза. — Я же всё-таки личность, мозг которой ты защитил от тлетворного влияния ложных медийных богов.

— Сложный ты какой, фу.

— У меня был достойный учитель. В чём твой каминг-аут состоит, ты мне, кстати, тоже так и не пояснил.

— Притяжение к хмурым врединам ведь считается, правда? — подмигивает Тоору.

— Если ты спросишь у них разрешения и, в идеале, будешь чуть менее раздражающим.

— _Filthy impetuous soul_ , — ну конечно он не был бы собой, если бы не начал петь. — _I wanna give it to you…_

— Не забудь оставить эту цитату вырванной из контекста.

— Всё время забываю, что ты умудрился их выучить.

Они смотрят друг на друга с неловкостью — так непривычно для их общения. Даже Тоору не спасает умение к непрекращающемуся пространному словоблудию. И его растерянный вид заставляет разрастаться где-то внутри тепло, рождённое множеством мелочей — самых значимых.

— Ты немного не до конца продумал свой гениальный план, да? — спрашивает Хаджиме. — Призраки, тролли, каминг-ауты… Рассуждаешь о высших материях и выносишь миру приговоры на раз-два, и не можешь всего лишь признаться в чувствах лучшему другу.

— Высшие материи где-то там — мне, в конечном итоге, плевать на их судьбу, хоть и не хотелось бы очнуться в устроенной антиутопическим правительством экологической катастрофе, — говорит Тоору. — А ты совсем рядом и нужен мне непременно.

— Видишь, у тебя получается.

— И правда.

Губы у Тоору пропитались проклятым клубничным печеньем, а пальцы холодные, хоть перчатки надевай — и это тот самый ответ на витавшие среди туманов вопросы. Ничего, в принципе, не меняется — только можно больше не думать, почему с таким трепетом собирались детали. Границу определённо стоило перешагнуть — потому что дальше всё новые и новые, и без стеснения за руку их исследовать интереснее.

— Ты всегда подашь мне сигнал, чтобы заполнить пустоту.

— Только не начинай, ну прошу, — кривится Хаджиме.

— Тогда перестану насовсем ради тебя? — предлагает Тоору.

— Не вздумай.


End file.
